The Wrong Time
by spacebarthingy
Summary: Hannah is a modern day girl, who got pulled into the land of Narnia. Caspian just became king after defeating his uncle, and watching his friends return to their world. The giants up north are stirring up trouble, and Calormen is seeing this as a perfect opportunity to attack. Can Caspian deal with the pressures of a kingdom? And can Narnia survive such a big threat?


**A/N Why hello there everyone. This is my first fanfiction so any feedback you could give me would be really great. So enjoy the story. This is only the first chapter. If you guys like it then I'll write some more! :) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any part of Narnia. I just have a sometimes unhealthy obsession with it.**

Caspian walked up and placed a hand on the tree. Just a few hours ago the Kings and Queens of Old had vanished; back to their world Aslan had told him. He was sad to see their departure. It was an incredible honor meeting them in the first place, but to have them leave so suddenly, Caspian just felt like he had a part of him leave. And who knows if he will ever see them again. Last time they left they had left for over 1300 years, and although he was in impeccable shape the young Telmarine King knew that he wasn't going to live quite that long. Taking one last glance towards the twisted tree, Caspian sighed and walked back to the castle, he knew that there was still much to do in his land.

Caspian fell into a chair in his private study, removing his crown and running a tired hand through his brown locks he sighed deeply. He had just returned from a long, argumentative meeting with both the Telmarine counsel and the Narnian one. They had been discussing, rather violently and loudly, what the future of Narnia should look like, moreover who should rule. The Telmarines, and even some Narnians wanted Caspian to remain king, but some Narnians felt very strongly that a "true Narnian" should be king. Caspian rolled his eyes and stared at his crown. Maybe he didn't even want to be king. What did he know about ruling a people that he didn't even know existed until recently! Reepicheep, the mouse, had been the one to put an end to the meeting. "Aslan himself put Caspian onto a Narnian throne," the mouse had said, staring holes into the eyes of everyone, "who are we to question the Great Lion? We should be honored that Caspian, favored by Aslan AND the Kings and Queens of Old, is our king." The mouse bowed deeply to Caspian. Everyone followed suit shortly after. Even the few radical Narnians couldn't go against the mouse's logic. And everyone knew just how "favored by the Kings and Queens of Old" he really was. Well, favored at least by one queen in particular... He missed them all, including Susan. Caspian couldn't help to think about the 'what ifs' with her, but he knew that he may never see them, or her, ever again. This thought made him sigh deeply once again, something he caught himself doing quite frequently. He got up from his chair and went towards the dining hall, where he would, once again, eat alone

* * *

Hannah walked back to her car scrolling through one of her social media accounts. She had just had an intense day at work where at the place she waitressed. It's not like she hated her job, it's just that she preferred her summer work as a lifeguard more. She got to her car turned the radio up and started to drive off. As she was driving back to her house she got distracted by the fall leaves, they looked so pretty up at this time in fall. Hannah wondered how anyone could bare living anywhere where fall isn't as prevalent or a pretty as it was up north. Seeing a bike trail that ran along the road, Hannah pulled into one of the parking stops along the trail and decided to go for a walk. She got out of her old BMW and started walking along the trail. As she was walking along she saw a person run across the trail. She thought nothing of it, but did appreciate the sounds of the crunching sounds that the leaves made underneath his feet. A little while later she saw the man run across the trail again, but this time she was able to catch a glimpse of his face. He was a younger fellow with a short brown goatee, with wily hair on his head. But his facial hair was not what caught Hannah's attention. What caught her attention was the look on his eyes. His eyes were wide, his brown irises almost taking up the entire thing. Hannah has seen that look many times- it was the look of desperation. The look that a drowning child gives a lifeguard. Oh yes, Hannah knew that look quite well. Reacting like any other time someone had given her that look, she ran towards the young man.

He was running away from her and with those terrified eyes he kept looking over his shoulder , not at her, but above her. Hannah looked back but saw nothing but trees behind her. She called after the man that she was chasing, "Hey! Are you ok?" but to no avail. The man kept on running farther and farther away, until he tripped over something when Hannah was finally able to catch up to him. Bending down to help him up she asked him if he was ok but stopped short when he grabbed onto her and almost angrily questioned, "What are you doing all the way out here?" then she guessed he must have changed his mind because with one look behind her he begged, "We must go before it gets us!" Hannah looked back at what this frightened young man was stammering about but she saw nothing, only trees. Now that she thought about it all she saw were trees. Where was the path that she was on? It was nowhere in sight. Hannah perked up, whipping her head around frantically looking for the path that she was on just moments before when she heard something rustled the trees. "Oh we must go right now before it eats us," the young man pleaded pulling on Hannah's arm. She tried to look at the young man to see who exactly was begrudging her to move, when she saw that it was not in fact a young man, but rather a young... thing. He was kind of a man, but had fuzzy-no- FURRY legs! She stood there dumbfounded with her eyes almost as big as the... the thing in front of her. He pulled her into motion and started running away. The rustling got louder and more violent, as if whatever was chasing them was getting closer. A ear-splitting roar echoed throughout the forest making the trees shake around them. Without words Hannah and her new found friend sped up. Hannah guessed that this unseen monster was getting fed up because shortly after another deafening roar, was a snap of wood, and next thing she knew there was a tree being thrown right in front of them. The goat legged man, well at least Hannah assumed goat, easily hopped onto the massive trunk and scurried over. Hannah unfortunately being completely human did not have the jumping abilities of a goat, and was in fact quite a poor jumper. So there she was stuck between a giant tree trunk and an unidentifiable monster. The monster emerged from within the forest to make himself known to his trapped victim. Hannah stood, for the second time that day, completely dumbfounded. Coming towards her was a giant 12 feet tall, and at least half of that thick. The giant approached her with a stupid grin of victory as he looked upon the face of a small girl with desperate eyes. Just as he was getting to be within arm's reach, Hannah heard a loud, "FIRE!" and saw at least a dozen arrows fly overhead into the giant before her. She felt the tree trunk behind her lift up as men, again using the term loosely, run out from behind and engage the giant. Within moments the giant had been slain and the men gave up a joyous shout, one of which she recognized as the goat legged thing with whom she had been running.

A man on a horse road up to her furry-legged friend, "How went your missions?" he asked in a smooth accent. Her friend responded in a clearly pubescent voice, "Everything is worse than we ever imagined. Worse than we could ever think possible Your Majesty". The man on the horse, who was clearly royalty, gave him a gruff nod as all the other men rolled their eyes at her friend's melodrama. The King nodded towards Hannah and asked, "And who is this here that you have found?"

Everyone turned and looked towards Hannah, for the first time noticing her presence. "I found her in the woods running alongside me," he said with his head bowed, but his eyes directly towards her.

"You found me? More like I found you!" Hannah countered defensively.

The King dismounted his horse and walked up to the strange girl. "Who are you? And where are you from? What were you doing in these woods?" Hannah stared at him once again dumbfounded. He was young, maybe 19, but had a certain old way about him. The way he held himself was dignified, very kingly. Hannah stammered on her response, "Uh.. actually I was wondering where I am. I guess I got lost along the bike trial and I really just need to get back to my car, so if you could show me the way," The king gave her a puzzled look. "Bike trial? Car? I know not of which you speak, but I know that you are in the Western Woods." Now it was Hannah's turn for the puzzled look, "Western Woods? No I should still be in Centerfield." The king deepened his furrowed brow, "I am very sorry," he said raising his chin as if to present the land to her, "but you are in Narnia."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, or at least didn't hate it. Leave me a comment about what you think! :) Thank you for taking time out to read this, and have a very nice day.**


End file.
